


An unexpected use

by westzimtos5



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westzimtos5/pseuds/westzimtos5
Summary: Bad bad porn of Tailgate going down on Cyclonus with that weird mouth no one’s written any nsfw works on yet.





	An unexpected use

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Bass Mom

Tailgate vented a hot breath out, taking in the spike in front of him. Cyclonus ran a clawed hand over his helm, petting for a moment before grabbing and bringing him closer. Looking up at the other mech, Tailgate let his face plate fall down, revealing his main energon line. 

“Are you positive you want to try this?” Cyclonus asked again, probably the third time in the last 20 minutes. Tailgate huffed in annoyance, running his hands over Cylonus’ thighs. 

“Yes yes yes! A thousand times, yes! Now will you let me actually suck you off or are you going to keep questioning me? Because there’s a hot mech above me, his spike in my face, and I would really really really like to be able to taste it.” Tailgate replied, not unkindly. Cyclonus’ helm heated in response, and he let out a quiet “Primus Tailgate”. 

Taking that as a go ahead, Tailgate brought his energon opening closer to the spike in front of him. Sizing him up, Tailgate put a tender hand on the lower part of the shaft, guiding it towards the hole. Before Cyclonus could question him again, Tailgate took the tip in. Cyclonus vented out a harsh breath as Tailgate worked his tubing around the tip, getting used to the weight and feel of it in his energon line. Cyclonus’ fingers gently brushed the other’s helm, trying to not bury his spike in the warmth surrounding it. 

However, it wasn’t his move to make, as after a moment Tailgate sunk down the rest of the way on his spike. He moved his hands to gently rest on Cyclonus’ hips, thumbs rubbing into the plates there. The claws tightened on his helm as Tailgate began so move up and down, the entirety of Cyclonus’ spike disappearing down the other’s throat. 

Transfluid began to drip from the tip of the spike, and Tailgate instinctively swallowed around the spike. Cyclonus let out a loud moan, other hand coming up to rest on Tailgate’s head. Tailgate internally smiled as he slowly worked down the length of the spike, giddy at the feeling of Cyclonus’ claws gripping his head. 

When Tailgate reached Cyclonus’ hips, he paused for a second, adjusting to having the massive weight of Cyclonus’ spike in his rarely used tubing. Cyclonus let out a harsh vent above him, cooling fans already working at max capacity. 

Tailgate gave an experimental bob, moving slowly along the spike, getting used to the feeling. It only took a few more before Tailgate was bobbing in earnest, going from the tip of the spike all the way down to the hips then back up again. It wasn’t long before Cyclonus’ spike was practically gushing transfluid, which only added to the tight heat of Tailgate’s energon line. The movements soon became sloppy, a slick noise filling the room with each bob of Tailgate’s head. 

Cyclonus, to his embarrassment, could not hold his pleasure for long, with his smaller lover’s tubing moving over his spike the way it was. He tightened a warning claw on his lover’s head, words beyond him at this point. However, instead of stopping, Tailgate only doubled down in his ministrations. 

Cyclonus overloaded with a shout, thick streams of transfluid spilling into Tailgate. He swallowed load after load, taking in every drop his lover had to offer. He continued to work his throat tubing over the spike until Cyclonus gave a quiet whine of overstimulation. Tailgate pulled back, face mask sliding back into place as he beamed up at Cyclonus. 

“What.. about.. you?” The other mech asked, slowly coming back to himself. 

“Eat me out?” Tailgate asked, beginning to get excited at the idea. Eating Tailgate out was a favorite activity of Cyclonus, so he quickly nodded, laying flat so Tailgate could sit on his face. 

Tailgate giggled happily, moving to kneel above Cyclonus’ head. Cyclonus reaches up and grabbed his hips, gently guiding the other down to his eagerly awaiting mouth. Tailgate rolled his eyes at his lover’s impatience, but complied anyways, gasping at the first touch of his glossa to his valve. 

Cyclonus eagerly began to lap at the fluids gushing from the smaller mech. Tailgate moaned loudly at the feeling, rocking his hips slightly with his lover’s movements. Cyclonus gave the outer node a fond suck before moving to plunge his glossa entirely inside of Tailgate’s valve. 

Tailgate was close from the beginning, having gotten a lot of pleasure from watching Cyclonus come undone before hand, so the addition of the glossa pushed him into overload. Cyclonus are him out through the entire thing, letting out a quiet groan at his lover’s harsh pants and rippling valve. 

Tailgate moved up and off of Cyclonus’ face, reaching over to the berthside table to grab a towel to wipe Cyclonus’ face clean. When he finished, he flopped down on Cyclonus’ chest, content. 

“... That was nice.” Came the quiet statement from the din of cooling fans working full blast. Tailgate smirked, taking a hand and patting Cyclonus’ chest. 

“I know.”


End file.
